Para Alec
by ParanormalLove
Summary: It may have been a single kiss, but the feelings she'd felt had blurred any perception of reality she had. One night, one kiss, and one boy was all it took for her to finally understand what such a beautiful symphony truly meant to her. Unknown, to wonderful, to nothing left but an empty feeling in her soul. She shall forever play for Alec. Alec/OC ONE-SHOT


He watched in the shadows as her fingers glided along the keys with an ease like no other. Her eyes lay closed, her full lips parted and a half smile residing on her face. A damp breeze blew through her window. Her pale white curtains raise from the wall.

A sigh passes her lips as she pauses for a moment and he for the slightest of seconds, he believes the human has caught him, but no… it's a part of the symphony.

Her slender fingers begin to move along the key once more. His crimson irises follow the movements as she plays. Venom pools in his throat, but he refrains from attacking; the beautiful girl and her incredible piano playing hypnotizing him.

Listening to her heart, it's steady and calm and the slowest beat he's ever heard.

Her eyes squeeze tight as she continues further in to the song, completely entranced in the playing. Her fingers glide to and fro, playing gently and yet creating such a beautiful, strong sound.

She sighs as the movements slow, her heart beginning to create a much faster rhythm.

The smell of cinnamon and lilies reaches his nose as a breeze flows from the opposite direction, blowing her scent out in to the world and to his senses. Her palm walnut waves blow gently.

She continues to play and play and play and he continues to restrain himself.

The cords grow faster and faster and higher and higher until falling back in to pace. Her fingers slow the song down until finally, her manicured finger finishes on the last key. She sighs and her eyes flutter open, revealing a soft, pastel green.

She stands, her pale peach dress flowing down her knees to her feet. She readjusts her hair in to its formal appearance just as the door to her bedroom opens.

"Gabriella? Good gracious, what has you down here? The ball is upstairs." An older women scolds.

The girl's cheek flush a slight pink, "My apologies, mother."

The women shakes her head, reaching a gloved hand out for her daughter. "Come along; we mustn't waste another moment."

Gabriella gazes longingly at the piano as her mother drags her out.

The young vampire leaps in through the window and follows the girl's scent up the stairs and in to the ballroom where he finds crowds of people, but her scent is still strong. He allows it to guide him to her.

She stands in a corner watching the dancing couples with a forlorn expression. Straightening his tie, the vampire strolls up to her, a smile on his young face.

"Good evening, miss."

Her eyes dart to him, a small smile appearing on her lips.

She curtsies. "Indeed it is, good sir."

The orchestra begins another song and she glances at him, a plea in her eyes.

He smiles. "May I have this dance?"

She nods, taking his hand. He guides her to the dance floor, his palm falling to the small of her back. Feeling her against his body makes her feel so much more real than seeing her through a window. They waltz, stepping left to right and small spins.

"May I ask of your name?" she asks.

The boy grins. "Only if you tell me of yours."

Her face lights with a smile, the twinkle reaching her eyes as it does when she finishes playing.

"Gabriella Rose." she blushes.

He sets her up to twirl and as she does, she feels her smile widen. As she goes to spin back in to him, she opens her eyes to find him gone, evaporated in to thin air. Her eyes widen in surprise as she glances around the people in the crowd for him.

"Gabriella." somebody whispers.

She turns toward the sound and sees a dark head of hair. Chasing after him to the doorway, she finds it empty.

"Gabriella."

Her eyes search the hallway before glancing back at her mother, ensuring she is distracted before following the alluring whisper down the hall to a series of doors.

"Gabriella."

She turns around to see the staircase door ajar. Her heart beats harder in her chest as she steps toward the door, apprehension curling in to her stomach, but as she reaches the door, she hears the glorious sound of Beethoven's most popular symphony, _Para Elise_.

Pushing the door farther open, she takes the steps slowly to find her mystery dancer behind the piano. His eyes following his fast hands as he plays the song she had just minutes ago. A soft smile plays along her lips as she takes a seat beside him.

He finishes and turns to her, a pleased smile on his face. It's in that moment she notices his crimson irises, but does not react the way most of her time do.

"You're… a vampire," she whispers with fascination.

The boy begins to turn away, but she raises her hand to his face and holds him steady as her fingertips brush against his cool cheekbone, "A beautiful creature."

His eyes flicker around her face in utter surprise.

"You're not afraid."

She shakes her head and to prove such a point, she presses her lips gently against his. For a moment, the boy freezes, but soon reacts, kissing Gabriella back.

He hears her mother upstairs begin to question where her daughter had runoff to. Pulling away, he starts toward the window.

"I must go now." he tells her.

Her eyes shoot open, "Wait! You have yet to tell me of your name."

The boy smiles as he throws one leg out the window.

"Alec."

"Will I see you again?"

His eyes meet hers with a depressing darkness settling over his face as he slowly shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"But-"

She began to ask him why, but he'd once again vanished in to thin air. Her heart swelled with foreign emotions before she fell back on to the piano stool. Her eyes reluctantly made their over to the keys, her finger soon following.

And she began to play.

* * *

Alec returned every night to hear her and every night, she played the same song. He knew as time went on she had learned the meaning of the song in her own way and it had burned it's way in to his mind.

One night, as she sit in the same house with her own daughter, she play the keys with the same expert precision and grace as she always had.

When she came to the final key, her daughter looked up at her.

"Mama, what is that song called?"

Gabriella smiled softly, "Para Alec."


End file.
